Seigaku ReUnion
by Let it B De Way It is
Summary: RARE PAIRING fujisaku ryomsaku light fluff. It is based on a 3 day cruise they went on for seigaku's reunion read it to see are they going to be all happy after the cruise! ohohoho! Enjoy it! Review!PLZ! Let me no how good it is!
1. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

_**Seigaku Re-Union**_

_**(A/N) This is not a Chapter**_

Disclaimer: I do not own is story, but I do own Katie and Sakino, which are two characters that I made up! I hope you like it.

_**This Story is written for my FRIENDS!**_

_**Swarnasri Chandrensekaren**_

_**Tarangit Kaur**_

_**Pritha Gurung**_

_**Elsa Niu**_


	2. Invitation

Chapter 1. Invitation

"Echizen! You've got a love letter!" Nanjoroh said, giving his son a un- father-like-more-of-a-rival look on his face.

"Give it if it is not a love letter; and chuck it in the bin if it is." He said, rolling his eyes.

Seeing his son has absolutely on intension in the letter, he handed it over. "Alright! When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend? Oh, and maybe this little re-union of yours is going to help. Ahaha!" he slams shut the door behind him and went out.

Ryoma took over the letter and opens it without lifting his head up from his racquet. He starts to murmuring to himself.

_**Dear Echizen Ryoma:**_

**_It has been a year since you graduated from the Seigaku Junior High School. By this letter, we would like to invite you to one of Seigaku Re-Unions. You may have a choice of following:_**

_**Whole year only Re-Union (with head teacher of the year)**_

_**Class only (with class teacher)**_

_**Club re-union (with coach)**_

**_All the choices are going to take place on a cruise ship for 3 days, with your choice of roommate._**

**_Yours Truly_**

_**Principle Nakiata**_

_**25/06/2006**_

Ryoma puts the letter aside and picked up the phone book, he dials the first number.

"Moshi moshi, who's speaking?"

"Hello, Momo senpai! It's Echizen Ryoma."

"Yo! Echizen! Long time no see!" Momo suddenly starts to shout at the other side of the phone.

"Momo senpai are you trying to break my eardrum or what?"

"Gomenasai! Why did you ring me?"

"Did you receive a letter from Seigaku saying about a re-union?"

"Sure dude! Which one are you going to choose?"

"I don't really care, probably C) Club Re-Union."

"Hay! What do you mean you don't care? Don't you miss me and other senpais? Especially Tezuka? You have not seen him for a year!"

"Made made dane, which one are you going to choose?"

"Obviously C) Club Re-Union. If you don't care about your teammates, I still do, and I have already asked the principle for more information. That baka says we also have to bring 1 person with us. He does not get complained if none of us brought girls as our partner. Which will cause bit of trouble when it come to dance time. That baka! Who are you going to take?"

"Don't know and don't care, cause I don't want to dance anyway, I'd rather sit there with my ponta! Who are you going to bring?"

"Me? Let me think, I think I am going to bring Ann to it. Still manage to remember her?"

"Yeah, well, meet you tomorrow at the burgers place at 5.00pm, bye."

Ryoma chops the phone, without waiting for his senpai's answer, considering on what Momo just said, he slightly got an image on who he is going to bring, chocolate eyes, long pigtail braids and a sweet smile. 'Damn it why am I thinking of her?' He suddenly cuts off his own thoughts and lying on the bed with Karupin sitting on his chest.


	3. Get a partner

Chapter 2. Get a partner

Fuji had just come home with an invitation in his hand, Tezuka's just walking in beside him. As usual Fuji always has a smile on his face and Tezuka always wear a cold frown.

"Tezuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to visit sensei once before reunion?"

"Fine with me."

"Alright, 4.00pm Seigaku front gate!"

"Ok, I got to go now, bye."

"See you tomorrow!" Fuji said with a grin on his cheeks

"Grandma! You said you are going to practice with me!"

"Sakuno, I said I couldn't today. 1 week later is the reunion, I am very busy today and also Tezuka kun and Fuji kun are going to visit me today, so if you like, I cold ask them to practice with you."

"Tezuka buchou and Fuji senpai are coming today? Is Ryoma coming along as well?" Sakuno asked hopefully.

"No, why? You want him to come along?"

"No, I am just asking." Her heart is beating faster whenever someone is talking about Echizen Ryoma, even though she waited 3 years for him and there is still no response from him, so her heart is already dead, but she still do that for some reason.

Suddenly there is a light knock on the door, "come in."

"Konnichiwa, sensei." say both ex-students.

"Nice to see you both back here." Says Ryuzaki sensei.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka buchou and Fuji senpai!" Sakuno greets with a sweet smile.

"I see you have grown up, a lot higher now!" Tezuka whispers in a surprise.

"Sakuno, stay here with your senpais for a second, I am just going to make some tea for all of us." Her grandmother leaves them for a chat.

"Sakuno Chan, I see you are a lot prettier than I last see you," Fuji tells her and asks, "Do you still play tennis?"

"Ne, I quitted last year, I thought tennis is just not really my type, so I started fashion designing!" She replies cheerfully, clapped her two hands together in front of her chest.

"Fashion…Fashion Designing?" Both of them stares in shock, and think 'so that is why she grown a lot prettier.'

"So senpai, you still play tennis right?"

"Yeah, we made into the state already." Fuji is nodding towards Tezuka, who's still managing to act to cold.

"Congratulations, hope you guys can make the champion of the whole country!"

"Arigatou! Sakuno Chan, are you going to the re-union?" Fuji asks curiously, "Is it the club one?"

"Sure, obviously I want to see the regulars again." She suddenly turns paler, as someone stabs a knife on her heart, 'I don't want to meet him again.' She thought in silence.

"Are you alright, Sakuno? You look… so pale." Her grandmother puts the tea aside and went over to check on Sakuno.

"I am fine, really! What about our promise?" Sakuno asks without paying attention towards what is she saying.

Fuji and Tezuka both stares blankly, without knowing what is going on.

"What promise?" Tezuka asks.

"I promised her to teach her tennis, again. Oh, before I forget Sakuno, I will not be home at earliest 2 o'clock in the morning."

"No please obaa-chan. I don't want to be alone."

"Fuji, I know as a leader of your team, you are very busy, but can she stay over at your place just for tonight?" she has no choice but to ask her ex-student to look after her.

"Sure, she can stay over at my place, but that is only if she can stand my brother Yuuta."

"Oh, Yuuta Kun, I know him, I've met him when we are having a match with St. Rudolph."

"It's getting dark, so you three'd better get going."

"Aniki, I am home!" Shouts Yuuta, "Do we have a guest today?" raising an eyebrow, "and it's a girl." He identifies by looking at the shoe size and pattern on the shoe.

"Yep, let me introduce, this is my brother Yuuta and this is my ex-coach's granddaughter Sakuno."

"Nice to meet you, Yuuta Kun."

"Baka aniki, where is she suppose to sleep? Not in my room!"

"I am so sorry, I have brought you a lot of trouble," Sakuno says as she's glancing down at her feet, feeling guilty that the brothers have to fight because of her.

"It's alright." Yuuta is getting quite annoyed when he sees girls have tears.

"Yuuta! Is that how you treat a guest? Especially someone younger than you and it's a girl? Didn't that manager of your team, teach you manners?" Fuji's sister Yumiko suddenly steps out, she turns to Sakuno and softens her voice, " You want my room? I'd be going out pretty soon and I'm not going to be home tonight!"

"But … But I don't want to be alone." She replies desperately.

"Ok, you can sleep in my room then, I will just sleep on the sofa chair next to you." Fuji says still smiling.

"Aniki! You are not going to do anything …Weird, are you?" Yuuta particularly shouts.

"Ne, I trust Fuji senpai, he had always look afters me since junior high." She let out a small chuckle.

'Wow, she looks so pretty when she smiles or laughs.' Thought Fuji, opening his eyes a little.

Back in their rooms, Sakuno's already in Fuji's bed, ad he's sitting in his favourite sofa chair.

"Are you thinking about Echizen Ryoma again?" He pointed out straight on the point, he does not like guessing game much.

"How do you know?" Sakuno is filling up her eyes with tears.

"Gomen. I don't want to hurt your feeling." The prodigy apologized and hand over a tissue box.

"No, it will probably be the last time I will cry for him. I guess the whole thing is over now." she's trying to convince to herself that he doesn't worth her tears but the tears just trickle down on ther cheeks.

"Well, I am actually glad the whole thing is over."

"What do you mean, Fuji senpai?" She stoped her sobbing, but she's really confused by his words.

"I mean, I don't want to witness you suffer even more, I had always liked you, but you are always there cheering on for that freshman. You know I am actually quite jealous seeing so." He finally feel the big rock that is floating above his heart is finally settling down as he mumbles out what he always wanted to say.

"…"

"So will you give me a chance by going to the cruise ship with me and be my formal girlfriend?"

"… Fuji senpai, I …Don't know what to say, no one had actually said such sweet things to me before, I guess!"

"That means a yes! Yeeeeeees! I am so happy to hear that!" He quickly gave a light peck on Sakuno's forehead.

Ding Dong

"Aniki, your coach is here." Yuuta opens the door and welcome his brother's ex-caoch.

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa." Fuji answered politely.

"Sakuno, quickly grab your things and we are going to the airport."

"Airport?" Not only Sakuno but the Fuji brothers asked too.

"Haven't I told you before?"

"No." all three of them shook their head in unison. (A/N: you can imagine how funny it is, Yeah lame joke, Sayonara!)

"Your twin sister is coming home, and we have to welcome her home."

"How come I don't even know I have a twin sister? And what is her name?"

"She went to china with your parents when you guys were born so …. Her name is Sakino."

"…"

"All right, gotta go, see you guys around."

"Ok bye Sumire chan!" Fuji joked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sumire Chan!"

Sakuno giggles besides her grandmother, "Sayonara!" she waved and went into the car with her grandmother.

As soon as they are out of sight, Fuji opens his eyes revealing his sharp blue orbs, "finally here it comes."


	4. Golden Pair, ready in tux

Chapter 3. Golden Pair, Ready in Tux.

"Oishi, your lunch looks yummy." Eiji says eyeing Oishi's lunch.

"Well, you can have it." As Seigaku's mum (well, used to be), he worries about particularly everything. "Eiji are you going to the re-union?"

"Ye…cou…cou…cou…cou" Eiji is a little over hyperactive, as usual (A/N: Sorry to those Kikumaru Eiji fans but no offence, but that is the truth! ); he ended up choking on Oishi's bento. Oishi sighs at his double partner, and patted him on the back to help him. After he'd finally calm down and get a cool smooth long breathe, he replies, "Yeah, definitely. I want to see Fuji! Well all the others as well." He paused for a second and announced, "maybe not Inui's juice."

"Why doesn't anyone give me a good compliment on my juice? Except Fuji." Inui suddenly popped out of nowhere, "well, maybe the super extra deluxe panel-tea will let you give me a good compliment." He suddenly started to grin and pull out a cup of silver looking juice out of his bag, "Wanna try it out?"

"Save it for later!" Oishi and Eiji scream, they know exactly how it is going to taste.

"Going for reunion?" Eiji bounced up and down, he could not resist talking about it for a second!

"Yeah, 99 percent I am going."

"Who are you going to get as a dance partner?" Oishi wondered.

"80 percent Echizen will bring Ryuzaki san, 5 percent Fuji brings her instead of Ryoma, 90 percent Momo is going to bring Ann. 60 percent Eiji is going to bring Tomoka chan." Inui is trying to get the attention away from him as possible, deeply he is blushing too!

"Oh that is an interesting fact. I wonder who will end up with her. Everyone is being very nice to her, since her grandmother is our coach, even Tezuka, well not exactly Echizen."

"Inui, what did you say about me?" Eiji asked, slightly blushing.

"60 percent you will bring Tomoka chan, did I got that right?"

"Yeah, I already asked her, she is so cute, she said yes." He is so excited ending up bouncing even higher.

"What are we suppose to wear?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They stare at each other for a moment, no one seems to know, no, rephrase that, no one actually what to say it out loud.

"It is a"

"Formal"

"Dance!" they finished off each others words. They sighed in unison. They know there is no way they going to show up in a formal grand ball dance in a casual clothe such as a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. They have no choice but to wear tux. That is the last thing they wanted to do, show up in tux.

"Great let us get ready in tux."


	5. Burger's place 1

Chapter 4. Burger's Place 1

"Momo senpai, does Kamio still gets jealous when you go near An Chan? And Tachibana san also?" Ryoma asked while he's waiting for the burgers.

"Duh, what do you think! Yes! Kamio always having his veins popped out whenever I go near An Chan, as if he is allergic to me or something. I wonder what is going to happened when he knows that I am going to take her to a whole 3 day cruise reunion with the rest of the regulars." Momo sempai answers while patting on his stomach, since he just gulped down 3 burgers, 2 large chips, 2 large cups of coke and 2 ice cream cone.

"Mada mada da ne! Can't you find a way to shut him up!" Ryoma thought that Kamio is such a troublesome person, whether he is playing tennis or not!

"well, You know that I really want to tell him that it is really not up to him to decide it or not, it is gonna be good if Tachibana san says yes. Don't you think so?'

That chibi boy's already got his mind, eyes and most importantly heart on something else, and seeing a girl with long braids and chocolate eyes walking across the burgers place. He decides it is his chance and no one else's. He ran outside with the speed that Kamio would get jealous, leaving his poor poor poor sempai behind, alone at the burgers place.

He's about to approach her, but she saw him and greeted him, well here it goes!

"Sakuno, I …don't know…how…I…haven't realized…that I…like you for all three years that we've been together." He purposely lifted his cap higher so she could see his eyes, the truthfulness in his eyes and the desperateness in his eyes all mixed into one. He thought, 'Is that why she always stutter when she's speaking to me, because she's nervousness!'

But his thoughts were cut when she speaks again, "No more need to be said, it is …too…late! Three years! Not three days! You chose to be so cold and arrogant towards such a clumsy me, and you suddenly want me back! I am not a toy you know!" she particularly shouted in her teary wet eyes.

"Yes, but…" Echizen Ryoma couldn't get any buts out, 'she does like me for three years, but why would she change her mind in all of a sudden?' he is too into his own thoughts.

"I know what you are thinking. After a year from starting to have a crush on you, all my friends, my mum, my dad, and your coach, which is my grandmother said to me that I changed too dramatically since I know you, I did nothing but to think about you. They asked me to continue with my lofe and my study, I chose to ignore them, but after half a year, I realized that my grades had fallen from As to Cs. I told my self one more year and a half, that is the deadline, if there is still no response from you, then…"her words are cutten, due to Ryoma's action.

Ryoma is trying to hug her, to tell her how much he loved her with his actions, but tragically, she pushed him off, if it was three days ago she would gladly accept his confession. But every thing will change with time, if there is no change then there will be no time, but some people realized it too late, and Ryoma is one of them.

"Sakuno, what you doing standing there?" someone poked his head into the conversation.

'Sakuno? Who could be calling her so closely, is it Ryuzaki sensei? But it is a male's voice!' Ryoma thought.

"Hi! Syusuke kun."

'Syusuke kun! Isn't it Fuji senpai?' he is confused now, "When did you guys starting to call each other by first names?" he blurted out.

" Didn't Sakuno tell you that we are dating now!" Fuji is provoking him purposely.

"Yes, I was about to tell him."

"…" Echizen couldn't think of anything to say, that feels like an icy knife stabbed into his heart, and his heart stattered into pieces, Fuji senpai is one of his favourite senpai except Tezuka. "well see you guys later!" he still manage to say that. He pull his hat lower so they can not see his tears. He walked away in a fast pace, he want to get away.

"He will be okay." Fuji said lightly and tapped on Sakuno's shoulder.


	6. Burger's place 2

Chapter 5. Burger's place 2

Echizen's just running as fast as he could, but suddenly he's bumping into someone.

"Ouch!" both of them fell and cried out.

"Are you alright? I see that you are crying, wanna tissue?

"No but thank you."

"What is your name?"

"Echizen, Echizen Ryoma. You?"

"Tezuka, Katie Tezuka."

"Wait a minute! I have heard of that name somewhere!" Both of them said at the same time, actually it made a nice harmony.

"Are you related to the Tezuka from Seigaku Uni?"

"Yes and you used to be one of his favourite team mate."

"Yes, well I gotta go now. Sayonara!"

P rince

O f

T ennis

Momo is still waiting for that Ryoma, but he sees someone more interesting is walking into the burgers place, An, Tachibana An, he's eyes suddenly turns into heart shape. Well someone unpleasant too, the whole Fudomine team! All of them! He is going to get to the point straight away.

"An chan, do you know that Seigaku junior high is holding a reunion on a cruise?"

"Yeah, I think someone's already mention it to me before."

"so do you know some important details of the reunion?"

"No, what makes you think that way? I am not a member of your tennis club!" An knows for sure that Momo has something to tell her. "Get to the point."

"well the thing is that there are only males in our club." He then hissed under his breathe, "except our coach."

"what did you say?"

"I said that the thing is that there are only males in our club."

"no, I am asking for the sentence after that."

"Um doesn't matter of that one. There is going to be a waste of money if the school hires a cruise ship with dance floor and we are not going to dance. So the principal says that we have to bring someone with us and he does not get blamed if no one bring girls along." He repeated almost the exact the same thing to Echizen before, "There's definitely going to be more than just you, so don't worry about company."

"What do you mean more than just me? You are inviting me to the cruise?" An chan asked in surprise.

"Yep that is exactly what I got in mind."

"Cut it people. Cut it." Kamio suddenly pops in, " as for my info, it is going to be 3 days man! Who is she staying with? Don't tell me it is going to be you, or not only me but the whole Fudomine tennis club is not going to agree." They are all looking towards the team, they nodded in unison, more of a surprise, someone untalkative as Tachibana Kippei, An's brother is nodding too. "see that?" says Kamio.

"well, is Sakuno coming too?" Ann asked.

"Why?"

"Because if she is coming then I could sleep with her." Ann chan suddenly flashed a cheeky grin!

"She is definitely coming, but I don't know with whom. It can be her granny, Echizen Ryoma or Fuji senpai."

"she sure is really popular." She chuckled.

"well are you coming with me? Please say yes!"

"no An chan! You can go with anyone but this person." Kamio steps in, again.

"why not?" interrupted Ann.

"see, she wanted to go! You rhythm freak!" tease Momo.

That really made the rhythm guy's veins popped out, "buchou! What do you say?"

"well if you promise to behave maturely and sensitively and be back safely! You can go." Tachibana sighed.

"really!" An chan comes up and hugged him, "I knew it, you are the best!"

"Buchou!" Kamio is still unsure about the decision.

"It is alright, Kamio Kun, she is an adult too now."

"see, see, see!" Cried Momo in happiness, he never knew Tachibana would say yes.

"I am not finished with you!" Kamio hissed in a lower voice.

"You sounded like the viper more than yourself."

"Stop it, you guy!" someone cut in just in time and that person can really have both of them shut up at once! Ann cuts in just in time.


	7. Katie Tezuka

Chapter 5. Katie Tezuka

It is a sunny morning, a fresh new start for lots of people, but that definitely do not include our Ryoma –Sama. It is almost raining harder than ever in his heart, how could she ever reject him.

"Now, students, settle down, we have a new student today, some applause for welcome please."

He did the lousiest clap ever, to say it is clapping hands, which are more like swinging hands instead.

The door slides open he saw the girl from yesterday, something Tezuka. It is already pretty good for him at least to remember someone's last name.

"Konichiwa Minna san. My name is …………"

Ryoma couldn't even be bothered to listen to the introduction of her, he just starred blankly outside the window, looking for something, something he couldn't get his hand on, something he doesn't even have a clue how to handle, suddenly there is something coming into his vision, it is the reflection of her, the new girl.

"Ohayo, is anyone sitting there?"

"Ohayo, no."

She sat there quietly, taking out her books and starred at Ryoma's wrist for a little, she whispers, "hm, you are pretty good at disguising, but I know that you are a leftie, right?"

Ryoma is so surprised, she had never seen him playing and she knows that he is a leftie; he pulls his hat down more so she can't see his surprise.

"And you pull down your hat, because you do not want to show your surprise." She stated.

"You are still mada mada dane, at disguising." She copies his famous saying.

Prince

Of

Tennis

Time passes quickly, it is already lunch, and he took out his racquet and walked to one of those empty half fields.

Pok, pok, pok, pok, pok,

He hit those balls harder than normal, he want to release all his anger on the ball and the walls.

"Excuse me, may I watch you play," someone calls out to him.

"Whatever."

"Um, I mean left hand."

"No."

"Well, if you don't mind, just move your hand 0.8 cm closer to the net on your racquet, the ball you hit is going to be 1.3 times more stronger."

Ryoma darted a look at her, 'wow, who is that girl, she knows I am a leftie by looking at my hands and just gave me a highly standard advise.' He was thinking about her while trying out her advise. Soon she walked away as an unsolved mystery.


End file.
